


监狱

by kuang2000



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuang2000/pseuds/kuang2000
Summary: 注意哈这是少量ca主要ga和少量撒旦蛇的一篇文。他们走错了一步棋子。





	监狱

**Author's Note:**

> 注意哈这是少量ca主要ga和少量撒旦蛇的一篇文。  
他们走错了一步棋子。

我的p话：这是一篇试写，是一个【可能出现的】游戏的结局之一。当然这并不是说我一定会玩这个游戏或是这篇就直接当结局了哈【ntm，我只是想试着写写这个故事。其次，是ga和撒旦蛇相关的。前为ga后为撒旦蛇，雷哪个直接跳开去看另一个就好哈。撒旦蛇不会有明显的x相关描写，主要是上司压迫【。】请代入卷福或是其他谁的脸，忘记那个地狱牛魔王吧，jj会软掉的！  
  
前言：上帝不小心开了个玩笑。听着，这可不是玩扑克魔术或者抽鬼牌，“ta”不小心犯了个小错，但是还好，六千年对永恒来说只是刚刚开始，所以，重头再来一次也并不晚——应该说永远都不晚。

1  
  
亚次拉斐尔每次回天堂还是有点恐惧加犹豫的。老实来说，是特别恐惧。他不太习惯跟他的上司独处，这种情况自从6千年前他把炎剑送给了亚当——第一名叫亚当的人开始，就发生了。  
  
他有什么办法，亚当可带着他大肚子的老婆，暴风雨也马上就来了。  
  
总之，这就跟一个种子一样，听到炎剑一词他就会有过激反应说话结结巴巴。但是对加百利的“不适应感”加重是在最近发生的。  
  
那天是公元两千零十几年的其中一年的其中一天。他喜欢圣詹姆斯公元的棕色毛的鸭子所以他带了在街边早餐店买到的黑面包，那有一种酸涩但是不浓重的偏咸味道，早餐时加一杯热牛奶简直好吃的要命。  
  
在那里，也许是十点或是八九点的时候，太阳把那片偏绿色的水弄得金光灿烂，晃的刺眼，湖面游着鸭子咬着飘在水面的碎面包干，有一些宽大叶子的浮萍随着水波晃荡，悠闲至极。  
  
而他看见了一个恶魔，穿着黑色的西装外套，红头发，带着墨镜【亚次拉斐尔想他系在脖子那里的可能是……鞋带？】，恶魔整个挺拔的身影处于被建筑物遮挡的阴暗中，但是皮鞋还是亮的反光。  
  
天使闻到了那种来自地狱的熟悉的烧焦味，像是火焰一般热的刺鼻，但是不带臭味或是动物的腥味。他看不见恶魔的眼睛，他们的眼睛通常会暴露身份。但是他知道这就是个恶魔，而且自己确实从来没有见过他。  
  
恶魔沉默的看着湖面，带着一种寂寞并且希望世界毁灭的烦躁。他看上去就像是往下飘的羽毛，但是不知道怎么着就该死的被石头砸中了，于是一瞬间跌入水井，溅起了很大的水花，但是没有人把他捞起来。  
  
接着太阳升起，恶魔被阳光不小心斜着切去了一半，亮暗的交界线从墨镜中间刚刚好划下，顺便抚摸过他的嘴角。当然，他的嘴角是耷拉的，看起来像是在大声说“我简直是全世界最糟糕最惨的恶魔。”  
  
亚茨拉斐然差点被自己的想法逗笑了，他凑过去，有点想跟他打个招呼，但是舔了舔嘴唇却不知道如何开口，他几乎没有跟一个恶魔打过招呼。一句今天天气不错卡在喉咙里不上不下。  
  
直到他紧张到不小心捏碎了黑面包，他看着满手的面包渣才突然反应过来，这是个恶魔，你跟恶魔打什么招呼你是天使诶，真是脑子短路了。  
  
天使继续低头喂鸭子，把面包在指尖碾碎再持续的丢出去，他在走神，当然，想着恶魔的事。这个恶魔给他的感觉不太好。他刚刚差点就跟他打招呼了，就像是他习惯于这么做一样，也习惯跟他干一些其他的活动，比如差点把手上的面包分他一半一样。  
  
但是幸好他并没有这么做，突然对一个陌生人搭话并把面包分给他太过于诡异了。更何况那是一个恶魔，他们根本不应该有交流。  
  
天使觉得自己应该快点把面包喂完然后回家，回到那个小书店里闻里面熟悉的松饼味。  
  
“你可以给我一半面包吗？”  
  
亚次拉斐尔不可思议的回头。  
  
他身边的恶魔突然问他，带着点犹豫但是坚定，有鉴于这是他们第一次对话，他的提议有点失礼，但是天使并不是这么觉得。而且，恶魔的声音很好听。  
  
亚次拉斐尔只是有点惊讶但是惊喜的回头，他挤了一个微笑出来，有点结巴，“当，当然，你是要喂鸭子吗？”说着掰下一块，应该说一大块递给对方。  
  
“不，”克劳利接过面包咬了一块，“我从来没吃过人类的食物，只是想尝尝。”  
  
亚次拉斐尔对他投以同情的目光，但是很明显恶魔并不在乎，他只是咬了一口，然后询问是否可以揣兜里带走。  
  
天使笑了一下，“你可以带走”的那种笑容，帮他用手帕把剩下的面包包了起来。  
  
克劳利不太习惯说感谢，但是在面对带来了一大片阳光的这位天使还是想说些什么。对方的头发跟羊毛一样卷，眼睛跟透光的冰层一样，嘴唇是粉色的，整个人看起来又甜又软。  
  
克劳利差点就对他说出些什么了。那些带着刺的话语滑到了嘴边又生生被咽下，把咽喉划的处处是伤口，血腥味苦涩难咽。他很想说，那片黑压压的地狱，几乎什么都没有的拥挤的小房间，水泥的墙壁，粘着污垢的栏杆。  
  
但是他什么都不能说。因为亚次拉斐尔看起来是如此的干净。  
  
恶魔突然给了天使一个拥抱，短暂而快速，瞬间的拥有了他又推开，还未轻尝就已离去，指尖不小心暗了一下柔软的海绵一样。  
  
他没有解释什么，哪怕确实有很多想说的话。恶魔差一点就对着一个素未谋面的陌生人，还是一位天使说出来有关于他以前生活的一切。  
  
亚次拉斐尔还没来得及做出反应，克劳利已经匆匆踏入阴影里离开。  
  
2  
【以下为ga部分哈】  
  
加百利很少来到凡界，尤其是亚次拉斐尔的书店。但是每当这种时候来到的时候，白发天使都会很紧张。  
  
他们之间只是上司下属关系而已。但是有些部分总是超出预想并且失控。每到这个时候，火车不知道是否会脱轨，而亚次拉斐尔永远觉得自己的脖子被按在轨道上，焦虑和恐惧充斥着躯体。  
  
他们第一次失控发生在很久之前。但是那次并不重要所以他根本不想提起。后来那次也没有发生什么特别的事，总之，他们之间就是没有什么不一样的。  
  
但是永远不会有过于亲密的触动。哪怕一切都越界了。亚次拉斐尔有时候不会觉得他们在床上所做的事跟那些书里所描写的情侣们有什么不同，但是，就是没有一点点相同的地方。  
  
所以这种事为什么要做呢？他的上司想这样，所以他就照做了，只是这么简单。  
  
就像今天一样，每次都跟今天一样，他慢悠悠的回到家，发现他的上司衣冠楚楚的带着渗人的微笑坐在他床边的椅子上——他通常不会坐在床上，询问亚次拉斐尔今天过得怎么样。  
  
客套话，他根本不在意东门天使今天过得怎么样，只是随口一问。  
  
但是确实亚茨每次都会认真的回复他。“我今天去了圣詹姆斯公园，那里天气很好如果可以你应该去看看，当然我并不是指人类的公园很好，是天气，那里的气氛。我喂了鸭子，”白发天使注意到天使长的眉头跳了一下，“呃，我并不是经常去喂，以及，我今天看到了一个恶魔。”  
  
“恶魔？”  
  
“啊，是，是的。”亚次拉斐尔正在脱下自己的外套，被天使长的询问吓了一跳。“红头发的恶魔，我从没见过他。”  
  
“嗯哼，”加百利并不在乎一般，手指抚摸着一本不知道几十年之前的珍本的封面。“你们聊了什么？”  
  
“没什么，但是他问我要了半块面包。”亚次拉斐尔像是回忆起有趣事情一般笑了，又马上把笑容收了回去小心的看了一眼另一个人。  
  
加百利已经站在他面前，用手指卷着他鬓角的头发，带着一尘不变的微笑，“他没说他叫什么吗？”说着将手指从耳后滑下，停留在了对方的颈部。  
  
“是，是的，他没说。”亚次拉斐尔颤抖了一下，吞咽的声音如此明显，不由自主的舔了舔嘴唇，他现在一定出汗了。  
  
因为加百利看起来是如此的生气。  
  
  
  
“你想听一个故事吗？”男人的声音如同强行混着音调的冰渣子。  
  
亚次拉斐尔艰难的从嗓子里挤出回应，唾液顺着他的嘴角流下，下巴极度的酸涩，但是他确实不敢动，此时有个人示意他张开嘴作为说谎的惩罚。那个人告诉他，红发恶魔一定告诉了他名字，而东门天使并不应该说谎。  
  
他——确实没有说谎，但是谁知道这是不是什么新的惩罚借口？之前，他总容易做错事。  
  
加百利拍了拍他的脸颊，示意他可以合上下巴。当亚次拉斐尔顺从的想合上嘴巴时，天使长把放在他舌头上的长钉拿走，那是他一直不敢合上嘴巴的原因，听见金属落下的清脆的响声后，他才敢艰难的吞咽着。  
  
“你想听个故事吗？”加百利又问了他一次，同时对他招了招手，就像人类呼唤宠物犬一样。  
  
亚次拉斐尔艰难的把自己撑起来，蹒跚的走到对方面前。在注视下帮对方褪去外衣，再接着解开自己的扣子。  
  
“从前有个很愚蠢的孩子，他结交了一个坏朋友。”天使长的声音温柔的如同一个母亲，但是东门天使依旧觉得寒冷。他低着头不敢回应，解开了自己的皮带。  
  
“那个愚蠢的孩子总是坚信着自己的坏朋友，他们一起吃午饭，一起野餐……”当亚次拉斐尔把下半身的衣物全褪去后，加百利制止了他脱上半身。那双手缠住了他的腰，把他往前拉。  
  
“后来你猜怎么着？”卷发天使听到了一声轻笑，有一个柔软如同果冻的东西贴在了自己的脖子上，湿漉漉的。亚次拉斐尔不由自主的瞎想，那个果冻可能是咖啡味，但更可能就是白开水制成的只有鱼胶的味道。  
  
加百利的嘴唇柔软而冰凉。带来无尽的恐惧。  
  
“那个愚蠢的孩子爱上了坏孩子，但是坏孩子并没有意识到。他们一起玩了很久很久，坏孩子才知道。但是坏孩子害怕了，”亚次拉斐尔感觉到对方的膝盖抵住了他的大腿根部，当他看向加百利，紫色的双眼如同水晶球一样明亮。“请把，”天使长说道。  
  
卷发天使深呼吸着把手指含在嘴里，用唾液润湿后小心的摸向自己后面的穴口，熟练的替自己润滑。他一直这么做，因为面前的人根本不会帮助他。但是他怕疼。幸好加百利还是允许他这些小动作的。  
  
“坏孩子在抛弃和选择之间纠结了很久，最后他选择跟蠢孩子一起走，但是这个时候，他们受到了惩罚。”天使长的声音充斥着调笑和包容，就跟一个长辈在奚落小辈们无伤大雅的恶作剧一般。  
  
亚次拉斐尔什么都听不进去，他小心的扩张着自己，慢慢的把手指进入后浅浅的抽出，再挤入，不久之后肠液沾湿了他的手指。在被注视的情况下扩张自己已经把他的脸烧红了。  
  
“你想知道他们受到了什么惩罚吗？”差不多的时候，加百利伸手抓住了东门天使的卷发，将整个人扯过来示意对方坐在自己的腿上，亚次拉斐尔吃痛着呻吟了一下，乖乖跨在对方的身上，用穴口抵住对方的性器。  
  
他不喜欢这种事。从来没喜欢过也永远不会喜欢。但是比起以前他只有精神体时，加百利会强行使两个人精神体融合并且翻动他的记忆要好得多，那时候真的疼的他只能咬着嘴唇。  
  
亚次拉斐尔稳住自己的身体小心的抓住椅子的后背慢慢的坐下，天使长扶着他的腰，直到穴口已经被涨成桃色，卷发天使长长的喘息了一声，褶皱都被完全撑开，终于是完全吞没。  
  
肉肉的脚够不到地板只能勉强的用脚尖支撑着自己，亚次拉斐尔感觉自己整个的重心都在交合指出，加百利扯着他的头发咬着他的锁骨，让他继续向下坐。  
  
够了——已经够深了，奶油色头发的天使直起腰抽出，粗大的性器带来的不仅仅是肉体上的惩罚更是巨大的耻辱。头部不小心滑过某块软肉带来了一阵快感，亚次拉斐尔颤抖了一下并没有支撑住自己，猛地摔下。  
  
“唔——”他咬住嘴唇没有让自己叫出，加百利看着他猛地坐下噗嗤的笑出声，痛苦交杂着快感让亚次拉斐尔蜷曲了身体卧在对方怀里看起来软弱又可怜。天使长不太擅长给予怜悯，他将手伸进对方的衣服下面掐住了他的腰，整个托起再重重的放下，一来一回噗呲的水声充斥整个狭窄的卧室。  
  
加百利像是在对待一个玩具一样，依旧带着笑容贴在亚次拉斐尔耳边问他，“你猜猜他们到底受了什么惩罚？”但是手上的动作并没有停下，抬起了卷发天使柔软的臀部让性器从肉穴里整个抽出，再突然放开让完全提不起力气的亚次拉斐尔猛地坐下。尖叫混着呻吟变成了这场性爱极佳的调味品。  
  
加百利很喜欢亚次拉斐尔身上的软肉，在很久之前他确定也有个人跟自己一样喜欢这样操干他，尤其是这样咬着他的锁骨，看他从脸颊到耳垂都染上情欲的红色，但是自己更喜欢这样——逼着亚次拉斐尔用着自己的性器操弄着自己。  
  
他没有说出对那两个孩子的惩罚，不停的用自己的性器撞弄着亚茨的前列腺，看着他痛苦但是又爽的啪嗒啪嗒掉着眼泪，看着他小心翼翼的拽着自己的衣角，下体淫乱而潮湿，变得一团糟。  
  
他确实又软又甜。有个恶魔这么形容过他。  
  
加百利最后抬着对方柔软的臀部操弄了几下，亚次拉斐尔哭喊着射了好几股，因快感而痉挛的肉体颤抖着流出蜜液一般柔软。这是他最喜欢的时候，他可以扶着他把自己的种子排进他的身体深处。  
  
“你该说些什么？亚次拉斐尔？”加百利揉着对方柔软的白发慢慢的教导着他，卷发天使带着哭腔的奶油一样的声音包裹着他，亚次拉斐尔在说“谢，谢谢您。”  
  
“不客气。”加百利准备推开他。  
  
也许我看起来太冷淡了？抽出的时候加百利不由自主的想到，但是他确实不会像那个红发恶魔一样温柔，他是说，都这种时候了，亚次拉斐尔已经离不开了不是吗？  
  
高潮后的卷发天使被丢在椅子上，眼泪充斥着双眼让他不是什么都看得清。他感觉有个人温柔的揉着他的白色卷发，对他低声的说着：“惩罚结束了，坏孩子。”   
  
他不知道怎么就想到了那个简单快速而柔软的拥抱，如同在云端一样。那个红发的一身黑衣服的恶魔，那是他所收到的第一个拥抱。  
  
  
  
3  
【以下为Sc部分哈，我只是想折磨他一下】  
  
当地狱公爵克劳利回到下面时，有着巨大羊角的男人看见了他。那个男人端着红酒杯，里面装满了腥臭的液体并且递给了他一杯。  
  
克劳利接过一饮而尽，黑山羊血的腥臭和膻味充斥着口腔。那个男人指了指他的脖子，红发恶魔扯开了自己的领子。  
  
那里有一个漆黑的项圈紧紧的绑在他的脖颈上，边缘已经有些泛红不知道绑了有多久。高瘦的男人满意的点头笑着问他今天干了什么。  
  
克劳利回答的断断续续声音有点迟疑。最后还是避开了他遇见了一个天使这件事。  
  
“你是个愚蠢的孩子，克劳利。”有着羊角的男人突然说道，而克劳利颤抖了一下身体，立马闭上了嘴边。  
  
“你遇见了一个天使，是吗。他叫什么？”  
  
红发恶魔紧张的舔着嘴唇低下了头。“抱，抱歉，我不知道他叫什么名字。”  
  
“好吧，”对方挑起了他的下巴，摘下了一根羽毛，让它在掌心燃烧。克劳利看见那灰烬里出现了一个暗金色的环。  
  
“带上它，蠢孩子。我不希望再看到你随随便便出去了，明白吗？”地狱之主的声音很轻但是让人无法质疑，克劳利颤抖的接过了那个小巧的装饰品。他想这应该是某个限制他离开地狱的东西，他应该无法再见到那个天使了。  
  
当他准备带在耳朵上时，他的主人制止了他，“我想应该有更适合的地方，不是吗？这是你应得的。”  
  
克劳利疑惑的看着那个环状装饰品，然后倒吸了口看了看四周，那些无事可做的恶魔围着他看着好戏，四处是人。  
  
“我，我得现在带上吗……？”红发恶魔羞耻的小声问，他实在不想当着如此多人的面。  
  
那个人笑着给了他肯定。  
  
他在一点一点捏碎克劳利的尊严和傲慢，这是最残忍的方式。比直接给他浇圣水还来的残酷。克劳利扯开自己的上衣，忍着疼痛把针扎入自己的乳尖，低头表示感谢，冷汗和血液低落在地板上，四周是恶魔们嘲弄的笑声。  
  
Satan拍了拍他的头，示意他爬着回去。克劳利想到了那个冰冷的监狱，那个什么都没有的小房间小床铺，水泥的墙壁和粘着污垢的栏杆。  
  
他想到了那个天使，带来一片阳光和甜蜜的美梦。


End file.
